


Adrenaline Perk Sucks

by terrifying_pearl



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Futanari, Multi, Nea May or may not have a dick, dubcon, fuck dwight, jk i love him, rope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 00:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16545605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terrifying_pearl/pseuds/terrifying_pearl
Summary: The Trapper and Meg make a deal. Almost.





	Adrenaline Perk Sucks

“Okay, okay, just...we’ll make a deal, okay? Do you understand?” Meg raised her hands, trying to get the Trapper to put the weapon down. It was her and one other survivor left, but she was pretty certain they’d already escaped. Meanwhile she was trapped in the basement with one of the scariest killers. 

The Trapper stopped for a minute, eyeing the ginger. She was wearing her tight shorts and her red jacket - it was zipped up for once, so he didn’t think she was even wearing a shirt. He grunted in response, not saying a word. 

“Okay, so you understand. I’ll um, give you something and you’ll let me escape. Right?” 

He didn’t really know what she could offer, but as he began trailing his eyes up her legs , he got a small idea. How curious. The idea was stiffening up an area of his overalls, to say the least. Dropping his weapons, he nodded in agreement with her plan, stepping closer to her. His presence intimidated her, she backed away a little. 

“What..? What do you want? I...” Meg stuttered, an uneasy smile on her face. He grabbed the back of her head, forcing her to look down at the bulge in his overalls. “You...want...that? Where?”

He used his other hand to grip one side of her hips. 

“I—oh. No no, haha, you totally got the wrong idea. What I do in return isn’t like that!”

Evan scoffed at this response, seeming to release her and walk away. But really, he just went to the locker and grabbed rope, holding it up to show her. Perhaps this was a threat. 

Meg got the idea. “Alright, shit, fine. Get yourself off. But no rope and—“

He cut her off, forcing her onto the cold concrete floor. The blood of her friends was dried into the ground, making her shudder in disgust. “J-just do what you need to do.”

Sure, it would hurt her for sure. But she had to get out of here alive. Even if it was just barely. 

He tied her hands to the bottom of the four hooks. Evan wasn’t going to be gentle. Who has the time? He tore off her jacket—revealing hickeys all over her neck and chest. Someone had been here, it told him. But he didn’t really care. He was quick to remove her shorts and underwear, tossing the items aside carelessly. Meg was clearly uncomfortable, but he was practically drooling beneath the mask. She was gorgeous—fit, slender, with the right amount of fat where she needed it. Evan lifted the mask a little, just to expose his mouth. 

“I can be nice,” he said gruffly. The first words she’d ever heard him say. 

“Please be nice, yes!” She urged. 

“I’ll be nice,” he agreed. “Father didn’t want me to, but I’ll be nice.”

He ran his hands down her tanned sides, licking his lips. She looked delicious. How hadn’t the other killers taken note? And how hadn’t HE noticed until now? He was glad they were making this deal...he’d make it count. 

He removed his overalls, jerking himself off a bit just to the sight of her, assuring he was fully hard and ready to fuck the brains out of the young survivor. But he knew it wouldn’t be easy like this, she was so small and he was...definitely NOT. 

Meg stiffened with discomfort just at the sight of him. Oh hell no. That wasn’t going to fit. “I don’t know about this, actually...I-I can’t take that without any preparation. Please, at least—“

WHAM. 

Meg’s eyes shot open wide with surprise as the Trapper fell to the ground beside her, motionless. Looking up, tears welled up in her eyes with happiness. 

“Nea! Oh my god, you saved my life!” She cried out, smiling. 

“It’s what I do,” the woman said with a small laugh, tossing aside the large piece of wood she’d been holding. “He almost had ya, huh?” 

“Yeah! He was huge, I was afraid. That was totally going to tear me up, haha. Could you untie me-?”

“I don’t know, you actually look kinda good like this, Megan.” Nea scratched her chin, grinning like the Cheshire Cat. 

“Nea!” Meg blushed and squirmed, pressing her legs together. 

“You’re hot, Meg.”

“Th...anks?”

“So, like, maybe I should tell you this or something? So I was almost gone yeah, and the Entity blocked the exit! I was like, wait a minute dude, I did everything I gotta do so fuck you mean I can’t leave? And that bitch SPOKE to me, Meg. He was like, ‘alright but your friend is gonna be FUCKED dude so I’ll let you go back. But on one condition.’ You know what that was?”

“No..?”

“He gave me a DICK and said I gotta sort this shit out or we can’t leave. So uh, I gotta ask a favor of you.”

“Wait, Nea, that makes no sense. How does it have the power to do that. And why?”

“He feeds off of strong emotions, I guess. And lust is a strong emotion.”

“We could just be our regular selves and have strong emotions, though?”

“But when a dick gets hard, that’s some tough shit. Can we just...do this so we can leave?”

Meg pursed her lips, whining out of annoyance. Well. This wouldn’t be as bad, at least, and Nea knew what she was doing. Nea had boasted a lot about how she was basically a pro at lesbian sex. Laurie agreed, and so the story goes. She trusted her. 

“Alright...I guess. But please be gentle?” Meg asked, looking up at her sheepishly. 

“Yeah yeah,” Nea nodded before getting lower to the ground, practically slithering up to the other girl. She placed a kiss on her lips, then her cheek, then her jaw, grinding her hips against Meg’s. Oh, yeah. Meg could feel that erection from a mile away. 

“You’re all marked up, sweet stuff. Is that what you and Dwight were really up to when you said you were getting firewood? Figures,” Nea said with a laugh. “But he’s just some dude. Only girls know what girls really want.”

Moving down, Nea experimentally flicked her tongue against one of Meg’s nipples, making Meg bite her lower lip. She opted to not waste time with the speedy girl, skipping a few steps and moving right to sucking and biting gently on the other’s nipple, fondling the other breast. Meg was cute, wriggling around and whimpering. Nea thought it was sweet. 

After she felt like she gave her breasts enough attention for now, Nea kissed down Meg’s stomach until she reached her now dripping heat. Meg looked delicious in even more senses of the word now. 

“In a totally not gay way...thank you for this meal,” Nea sighed in content, giving the other’s cunt a long lick, being sure to savor the taste. She did this a few more times, using two fingers to rub Meg’s clit. Meg was desperately trying to force her legs together, her natural reaction, but no way was Nea letting that happen. Nea began sucking and licking her clit, slipping a finger into her tight heat. Meg was sucking her finger right in, which made Nea’s cock twitch. 

As Nea continued her assault, she added more fingers, stopping at 4. Meg had already orgasmed at around the third finger, and was a messy ginger pool. But it was oh so evident that Meg wanted more—thank god. Because Nea hadn’t gotten her rocks off yet, and that was technically the point of them doing this!

Nea lined her cock up with Meg’s pussy, easing it in. Luckily, Meg was well stretched so it wasn’t too hard of a task. 

“I never knew it felt this fucking good, I can hardly hold on,” Nea hissed. “You’re so fucking warm, you’re pulling me in.”

“Haah..fuck me, Nea, fuck me until we both feel so fucking good that we can’t walk!” Meg demanded, a smile laced with lust on her face. 

Nea didn’t need to hear another word. It took some adjusting (it was different from the feeling of wearing a strap on), but she figured it out. The survivor grabbed Meg’s braided pigtails with her hands, pulling them as she thrust her cock deep into Meg’s heat. 

“Oh god Meg, I’m going to own your cunt,” Nea growled through clenched teeth, fucking Meg silly. Meg would’ve sworn that she felt Nea’s cock in her guts. 

“Yes, you own it!” Meg cried out, rolling her hips. “Nothing like Dwight!”

“No one likes him, he’s a pussy,” Nea moaned. “Tell me I’m better.”

“F-fuck him, you’re so much better!”

“Your cunt can’t live without me.”

“Never!”

Nea leaned down, biting and sucking on Meg’s neck. As she felt a warm sensation filling her belly, she pulled out and quickly shifted so her cock was in front of Meg’s face. Jerking herself off, she blew her load off down Meg’s waiting throat, the most satisfied groan in her life escaping her throat. The thick, sticky substance felt better coming out than any orgasm she’d had before. 

Almost immediately, the Entity-provided dick vanished. Untying Meg, Nea flopped down beside her. 

“I’m too tired to escape now, Meg. ...Meg?” Nea looked over. 

The ginger was gone. ..Adrenaline is a shitty perk.


End file.
